galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Masked Riders Universe
'''Masked '''Riders Warriors In 1906 ago ... the villain named Shocker is a terrorist who steals the bombs, the missiles, money and also drugs or viruses, and for the trapped scientists and people. The Shocker has masked black was soldier and the masked white is a sciences or medical Then there will be a hero named Masked Rider not being a human and but Masked Rider is the cyborg was 2 years old in brainwashing are some cyborgs with the Shockers. '''Masked Rider Warrior (1)-(2)''' '''''' '''Masked Riders ''' *Masked Rider Warrior Leader / Kevin Lorei *Masked Rider Warrior General / Nate Lorei '''Arsenal''' * White Warrior Leader Belt * Silver Warrior General Belt * Neo Motorcycles ** New Motorcycles '''Rider forms''' * Shin Form 1 ** New Form 1 ** Power Up * Shin Form 2 ** New Form 2 '''Techniques''' * '''Warrior Leader''' ** Warrior Leader Rider Kick ** Rider Volt Kick ** Flash of Lightning Kick ** Drop Fire Kick ** Rider Hurricane Reversal ** Tailspin Wave Attack ** Rider Double Drill ** Light Rider Punch ** Power Up Rider KIck ** Power Up Rider Punch * '''Warrior General''' **Warrior General Rider Kick **Rider Lightning Kick **Rider Hurricane Fist **Rider Throw Storm **Rider Double Kick '''Masked Rider Warrior Commander (3)''' '''Masked Riders ''' *iMasked Rider Warrior Commander / Claus Kluckeshi *Masked Rider Super-V / Ireki Junk '''Arsenal''' * Dragodriver * Dragohelmet * Hurricadragonfly * Piratemotorike * Pirate Arm ** Swing arm ** Net arm ** Sickle arm *Power arm *Drill arm *Machine Gun arm *Spray arm *Octopus arm '''Techniques''' * '''Warrior Commander's abilities''' ** Super Antenna ** C. Hopper ** Centrifugal Kick ** Special Muscle ** Screw Kick ** Drill Attack ** Red Lamp Power ** Energy Converter ** O Singal ** Celluar Strength Device ** Red Bone Power ** Scramble Hopper ** Return Kick ** Barrier ** Reverse Double Typhoon ** Oxygen Cylinders ** Electro Eye ** Matrix Eye ** Gliding Muffler ** Propeller Chop ** Thunder ** Freezer Shot ** Red Bone Ring ** Flame Pillar Kick '''Masked Rider V3 (3)''' '''Masked Riders ''' *Masked Rider V3 / Michael Keni '''Arsenal''' * V3 Belt * V3 Staff ** V3 Rope ** Longpole ** V3 Whip '''Techniques''' * X Punch * X Chop * X-Slash * X Kick * X Two-step Kick * Revolving Kick * X Finishing Kick * Ridol Crown Split * Rider Hammer Shoot * Ridol Windmill * Ridol Windmill Flame Reversal * Ridol Barrier * Rider Shock * Electroshock (Electric Power) * Vacuum Hell Wheel * Rider Kick * Mid-air Hell Wheel * Rider Synchro * X-Rider Super Five Kick '''Masked Rider Riderman (4)''' '''Masked Riders ''' *Masked Rider Riderman / Zen Jun '''Arsenal''' * Ridebrace * MonsteMotorbike '''Techniques''' * Dai Setsudan * Super Dai Setsudan * Jaguar Shock * Monkey Attack * Amazon Kick * Spin Kick * Rider Kick * Rider Synchro * Rider Bite Masked Rider X (5) '''Masked Riders ''' * Masked Rider Monster / Samuel Hue '''Arsenal''' * Ridebrace * Monsterbike '''Tech''' Masked Rider Amazon (6) Masked Rider Strongman (7) Masked Rider ZX (8) Masked Rider (9) Saban's Masked Rider (10) Masked Rider Mistica